


Hamilton One Shots

by exstrinsal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hamburr, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamilton fandom, Jamilton - Freeform, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Marliza, Multi, Philodosia, Whamilton - Freeform, etc - Freeform, hamilton an american musical - Freeform, hamwash - Freeform, i just cant think rn, ill add ships as i go, its midnight and im reposting this from my wattpad, jeffmads - Freeform, leggy - Freeform, see you in hell after this one @ founding fathers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exstrinsal/pseuds/exstrinsal
Summary: because i cant be bothered writing full stories[MATURE RATING FOR *SMUT, CHARACTER DEATH, *NONCON*, SWEARING, ANGST]* - maybe?you know the deal with oneshots, just request some shit and it will happen (eventually)[FOLLOW MY WATTPAD: exstrinsal]





	1. Hamliza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton dies

Hamilton

"WAIT!" Burrs distressed voice called.

The deafening sound of a gunshot filled the air. A sudden warmth flowed down my black suit as pain exploded throughout my chest. I fell backwards, into the arms of my number two, Nathaniel Pendleton, as the pain was too unbearable. Pendleton easily dragged my weakening body to the boats, where, both, the doctor and him rowed us across the Hudson. Burr, and his buddy, trailed along the other side of the river. As our boat reached the shore, my breaths became more labored as I attempted to stay calm.

Eliza, Eliza.... Take your time... 

[POV CHANGE, 3rd person]

The doctor and Nathaniel hurriedly rush Alexander into a small hut close to shore. Outside, Angelica and Eliza are rushing towards the doctor's house. As the sisters are entering, the doctor slaps Hamilton in an attempt to wake him up. Alexander, in his weakened state, slowly reaches up to caress his stinging cheek with a shaking hand.

"Alexander!" Eliza shrieks, tears quickly cascading down her pink stained cheeks. As quickly as possible, the grief-stricken women run over to the dying man. As Alexander looks up to either sister, he sees how much pain they're in. Angelica, the strong and independent woman, is now on the verge of tears; she knows she has to stay strong for her younger sister. 

"Eliza, my love..." Hamilton trailed off, as he lifted his hand to hold Eliza's. His hand travels upwards to his wife's face, and slowly pulls her head down towards his own. Alexander and Eliza exchange a slow, but affectionate kiss. The younger of the couple pulled away first.

"Alexander, please," another round of tears flooded Eliza's eyes before continuing

"I love you so, so much... Please don't go." Hamilton initiated another kiss between the two, a few tears flowing down Alexander's face, too. 

That's all I needed to know.. Hamilton thought to himself, Eliza still loves me. 

Hamilton felt consciousness slipping away from him, and he tried to fight back. Nothing could be done anymore to save him. Before Alexander was gone, though, he heard Angelica trying to console her heart-broken sister, who had started sobbing once more. 

Alexander Hamilton died July 12th, 1804, buried in Trinity Church Cemetery.


	2. Marliza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my sweet, smol babies...
> 
> I CANT BELIEVE THEYRE DEAD

Quick A/N, Maria and Eliza don't have any children! 

[3rd POV]

Eliza stomped down the streets of New York City, with a pained expression. The Reynolds Pamphlet had been released to the world a month ago, written by the one and only Alexander Hamilton, Eliza's husband. On this day, September 25th, 1797, Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton was divorcing that cheating bastard. The 40 year-old woman took a sharp left to the court room. 

[10 minute time skip]

While leaving the court, Eliza was still saddened by the fact that after all Alexander and her had done together, Alex still cheated on her. As Eliza was walking back to her (empty) house, she stopped by a dark alley-way, gentle crying resonating off the brick walls. Eliza, being the kind woman she is, decided to enter the alley to see if she can console whoever is crying. Maybe it was a lost child? Whoever it was, she wanted to help. The dark-haired woman rounded the corner, only to come face to face with a tall, beautiful woman with brown and luscious curls enveloping her shoulders. The taller girl had hair covering her left eye, and tears were flowing gently from her right.

"Ah, I'm so sorry, I was just leaving,-" She began, but Eliza cuts her off.

"Oh, honey, it's okay. What's happened to you?" She whispers. Elizabeth reaches for the other girls hand, and holds it in her own.

"My husb-, my ex-husband just broke up with me. After years of abuse, I had finally stood up to him, I don't have anything left," She hiccuped before another round of tears struck her. Eliza reaches up to the crying woman's face and wipes the tears away with her thumb, giving her a small smile.

"I'm Elizabeth Schuyler, but you can call me Eliza. You could stay with me, if you'd like?" Her smile widened, just a tiny bit. A look of horror quickly flashed across the taller woman's face, but as quick as it came, it disappeared.

"I'm Maria Lewis, it's nice to meet you, Eliza. I'd love to take you up on the offer, but I simply can't ask for that much, especially from a beautiful woman that I had just met." Maria replied, a smile spreading across her own face. Her tears had slowed down, but a few would slip out now and again.

Eliza blushed heavily and looked at the ground, fiddling with her dress. Maria giggled a bit, and placed a hand under Eliza's chin, pushing her head up slightly to look at the younger woman.

"You're cute when you blush, Elizabeth." Both of their smiles had grown at least 5 times their original size.

"Come with me, Maria, you must be freezing in that thin dress. When we get back to my place, we can sit down with a warm cup of tea, and discuss what's troubling you. Does that sound good?" Eliza questions Maria, pulling her lightly in the direction of her house.

[Another time skip, one month later]

Eliza had passed out on her and Maria's shared bed after a long day at the Orphanage. One kid had decided to cling to the owners side the whole day, literally. It was impossible for her to get anything done. On top of that, another child had been crying, and tugging on the end of her dress for an extra snack. When Maria had gotten home from her job, (she worked at a bar as a waitress) she swore she fell more in love with Eliza than she was already. Her mouth hung open slightly, cheeks tinted pink, and curled into a ball. Her soft hair surrounded her head like an angels halo, and that's how Maria would describe Eliza, an angel.

Maria shrugged the way too hot jacket off her shoulders, and sat behind her girlfriend on their bed. As gently as she could, the younger woman tugged her fingers through the sleeping girls hair. She watched as a small smile etched itself on Eliza's face, a smile blooming on her face, too. 

"Mornin', honey," Eliza groaned as she sat up, tiredly rubbing her eyes as she turned her head towards Maria.

"'Liza, babe, its almost 11 pm." Maria rolled her eyes, pecking her girlfriend on the cheek. Her smile grew wider as Eliza blushed.

"Oh, well then, I can do this," Eliza smirked, rolling on top of Maria, and pinning her down. Both women blushed deeply, but neither made a move.

Slowly, Eliza inched down towards the younger's face, peppering every inch of skin she could reach with kisses. Maria giggled as she did so. When the couple sat up, Eliza yawned.

"Awe, is baby tired?" Maria cooed, standing up to blow the candle out. When she reached the bed again, she saw her girlfriend was asleep. Maria slowly climbed into bed next to her, letting Eliza's head rest on her chest."

"Goodnight, my Eliza." Maria whispered in her ear.

"'Night, Mari." Eliza whispered, more quietly. Maria almost didn't catch it.

Maria knew just then, Eliza was the woman she wanted to wake up to every morning, the woman she wanted to see blush at her corny pick up lines, the woman she wanted to hold when she was sad.

Elizabeth Schuyler was the woman she wanted to marry.


	3. Leggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops my finger slipped

A/N this is modern era! aka current times  
[3rd POV]  
Peggy had been stuck in bed all day, with a killer migraine. Lafayette had headed to work a couple hours ago, and promised to come home during his lunch break. The younger of the couple had been in and out of consciousness, only waking up for food or a bathroom break. When she had woken up again, however, Lafayette was combing his fingers through Peggy's curly hair, tugging at the knots that had formed in her sleep. Tiredly, Peggy smiled up at her boyfriend, before wincing in pain. She quickly pulled the comforter over her head, and proceeded to let out a long line of swears. Lafayette let a soft laugh escape his lips as he stood to grab two aspirin pills and a glass of water for his girlfriend.

However, when Lafayette arrived, he had found his sick girlfriend to be asleep again. 

Well, Lafayette sighed, I guess I'm taking the rest of the day off.

When Peggy had gained consciousness, the sky was a salmon colour. She had turned on her side to see a (now warm) glass of water, and two aspirin pills set smoothly on a napkin. The curly haired woman quickly reached over for both, quickly deciding the headache the movements had caused was worth it. Both items had rested in either hand, Peggy swiftly popped both pills in her mouth, and followed it with a gulp of water. 

Slowly, she pulled herself out of bed, and made her way down the stairs. She could smell the garlic bread all the way from her and Lafayette's shared bedroom, and her mouth was watering. Before Peggy rounded the corner into the kitchen, she could hear her boyfriend humming, singing a few words now and again,

"I realized, I'm hypnotized.. La seine, la seine, la seine!"

Peggy quickly recognized the song, and sang loudly as she entered the room.

"I hear the moon, singing a tune! La seine, la seine, la seine!"

Lafayette jumped, quickly turning around, his shocked expression melted away into a soft one of adoration and love. He strolled over to the doorway, pulling his small girlfriend into a hug, then quickly spinning her.

"Is she divine? Is it the wine? La seine, la seine, la seine!" He continued the song, but dropping his voice to a whisper as he finished

"I didn't know you remembered that song, mon amour." Lafayette mused, his french accent thick. Peggy giggled as she was lifted up, advancing to the next verse.

"I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why. That's how we are, la seine and I!" Peggy finished, looking down at Laf with much love, waiting for him to join the duet.

"I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why. That's how we are, la seine and I.." Lafayette slowly dipped Peggy, carrying the song forward.

"I feel alive when I'm beside la seine, la seine, la seine. From this angle, like an angel! La seine, la seine, la-" He was cut off by the fire alarming beeping repeatedly from above. Lafayette quickly lifted Peggy back up, frantically grabbing for the oven mitts and slamming the oven open. Smoke drifted into his face as his attempts the grab the garlic bread became desperate.

Finally, he pulled the pan out from the back of the oven rack, dropping it on the kitchen counter. Peggy had made her way to the window, stifling her giggles behind her hands. Peggy opened the window in an attempt to get the smoke out of the room. 

By the time the room had cleared out, Lafayette had finished dinner, and was putting the spaghetti, and the... crispy (if you will) garlic bread. The couple settled down at the table, and Lafayette took a bite of the bread.

He immediately spat it out into a napkin, a look of pure disgust present on his face.

"I hope the dance was worth it, Peggy." He mumbled, trying to get the taste off his tongue, fueling his girlfriends laughter.

"You loved it!" Peggy giggled, leaning over to kiss the french man. His expression changed immensely, and he leaned into the kiss. 

Though, before it could get too heated, Peggy pulled back and began spitting.

"Gross! You fucker, I'll get you back for this!" Lafayette doubled over in laughter, tears forming in his eyes. 

\-----

"Mon amour, you cannot stay angry forever," Lafayette sat by a fuming Peggy.

"No, but I can try!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FA4U13ACXxU  
> movie: A monster in paris   
> grjiosdk


	4. hhhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> apology and SO SORRY FOR GETTING YOUR HOPES UP IF YOU HAVE NOTIFS ON AAAAA?????

hey yall !! im really trying to update and i have huge writers block 24/7 and im really sorry for that i swear im really trying to update but theres nothing. i hope yall understand and im super super sorry for not updating for like 4 months aaaa

**Author's Note:**

> Im reposting these from my wattpad account, Hoscuee.


End file.
